


and it’s choking you (drowning you)

by pipabethplease



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Piper McLean, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Demigods, Developing Friendships, Drowning, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Nymphs & Dryads, The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipabethplease/pseuds/pipabethplease
Summary: percy, piper, and jason as they drown in the nymphaeum (moa)
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	and it’s choking you (drowning you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something else after writing my first fic and then disappearing, so here you are! it's a little bit of light angst and mild depressing thoughts but i really had a fun time capturing the inner dialogues of these characters. enjoy,
> 
> pipabethplease <3

percy jackson

can’t drown. 

he has dove into the deepest depths of the sea,

swum amongst the most strange sea creatures that inhabit the sea. 

he can summon hurricanes, for olympus’ sake. 

but drowning feels like the overwhelming pressure of being  _ not good enough.  _

he’s the son of poseidon! 

his pancakes can’t drown and neither can he. 

but as the water rises in the nymphaeum, 

as he claws at his throat,

_ he can’t breathe he can’t breathe he can’t breathe _

the water is toxic and poisonous,

and not even his father can save him. 

~

piper mclean

didn’t expect she would die drowning. 

maybe she should’ve died on her first quest with jason and leo.

because she’s choking, 

and she’s watching two boys choke with her.

the son of poseidon is powerless,

the son of jupiter is confused and helpless. 

she saw them drown in her knife,

the beautiful, terrible, katoptris. 

her visions foretold this, 

but she’ll do anything to stop it.

~

jason grace

has never liked the water. 

he’s been taught to avoid the domains of his uncles in fear of their wrath. 

the sea and the sky may meet at the horizon, 

but lightning and water make a terrible match. 

the water is foreign territory,

suffocating him,

when he’s used to the open sky. 

drowning feels hopeless, 

like abandonment,

like failure.

~

piper’s brilliant plan saves them. their energy, their pain, love, sorrow, is channelled into the cornucopia. as the nymphaeum fills up with clean water, they can finally breathe easy, despite their heads being underwater. 


End file.
